Perdoname
by nadechko
Summary: De como uno se da cuenta demasiado tarde, tras perder lo que mas ama


_5 años_

Les voy a contar una historia, una historia de dos almas gemelas que estaban destinadas a estar juntos incluso más allá de la muerte.

En una ciudad tan grande como Tokyo, un día tan frio y oscuro como nunca se ha visto, en medio de un callejón como cualquier otro, avía dos pequeñas figuras una más grande que otra metidas en una caja de cartón viejo, cubiertos por mantas tan rotas como sucias buscando calor, recubriéndolos por la poca nieve que caí, abrasados tan fuertemente como queriendo fundirse juntos, calentándose mutuamente.

-Hinata-chan…. no te duermas

Un pequeño rubio de grande ojos azules sacudía con fuerza a su compañera que comenzaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Naruto-kun….

Levantando con esfuerzo su pequeña cabeza de cabellos azul oscuro mostrando unos ojos color perla en una pequeña cara muy sonrojada.

-Resiste Hinata-chan tenemos que estar despiertos sino moriremos congelados.

La pequeña solo asintió con su pequeña cabeza acurrucándose más al rubio buscando su calor, el pequeño al ver que su amiga intentaba con todas sus fuerza mantenerse despierta, la abrazo más fuertemente

 _Por favor dios…apiádate de nosotros…._

Rogo el pequeño rubio mirando el cielo ya oscureciendo para dar paso a la noche, una noche de tormenta.

 _10 años_

El sol brillaba con un gran esplendor, a pesar de la nieve que avía a su alrededor especialmente específicamente en un lujar, un pequeño parque donde se veía por todos lados a mucha gente disfrutar de ese hermoso día.

Y en medio de ese ajetreo se vía una cabellera rubia, rodeado de una multitud que lo veía como toca y cantaba como todo un genio, llamando así la atención de mucha gente maravillados por su talento, el pequeño rubio estaba acompañado por su mejor amiga de ojos perlados que pedía amablemente unas modadas por la actuación de su amigo.

Pero en medio de ese grupo de gente se encontraba un hombre de gran cabellera blanca mirando maravillado al pequeño una vez terminado el acto la gente se retiraba siguiendo sus caminos menos el hombre que se acercó al pequeño que guardaba su guitarra en su estuche.

\- Disculpa pequeño cómo te llamas – Pregunto el hombre mirando fijamente sus ojos azules

\- Naruto señor- respondió el pequeño mirando con cautela al hombre peliblanco.

\- Hola Naruto mi nombre es Jiraya, sabes me encanto la forma en que tocas y cantas pequeño dime no quieres mostrar es talento a más gente.

\- Yo….

-Naruto, Hinata….

Se escuchó un grito muy fuerte llamando así la atención de los pequeños y el hombre, viendo como corría con desesperación una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos escarlatas, llegando así a su lado, mirando con cautela al hombre cerca de sus pequeños pero a la vez como ya lo hubiera visto en algún lugar.

-Disculpe seños quien es usted- la mujer miro con desconfianza al hombre, preguntándose que es lo que quería con los niños.

-Buenos días señora, mi nombre es Jiraya y soy un caza talentos que busca por todo el mundo, talentos como el pequeño Naruto.

La peli negra miro con asombro al hombre, pero aun desconfiando de su presencia, Jiraya al ver que la mujer lo miraba con cautela saco un folder mostrando así todo sus documentos.

\- Como ve no soy ni un ladro o secuestrador, soy un simple hombre buscando talentos y como vera me queda maravillado con el talento del pequeño, tiene madera para ser alguien muy famoso

-Yo.

-Así es pequeño tiene una talento único.

La mujer con asombro observo como el hombre hablaba tranquilamente con Naruto, sobre el mudo en el que vía atrayendo la atención de la pequeña Hinata escuchando sus aneglotas.

 _Konoha corp music_

Leyó el nombre de la empresa, asombrada, vio al hombre frete a ella hasta que al final se dio cuenta de quién era, por eso le parecía familiar una vez lo vio por la tele de las tiendas dando entrevistas. Entonces fue ahí en ese instante que supo que por fin el destino le sonreía al pequeño Naruto, su vista paso a la pequeña Hinata que miraba con un gran brillo en los ojos al hombre que contaba con exageración sus historias, también sabía que ese brillo muy pronto se iba a apagar al verse separarse de Naruto, porque ese camino que fue abierto ante ellos era solo para uno.

-Y que dices pequeño aceptas venir contiguo, te prometo que te are alguien muy famoso y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-De veras, pero yo no sé….yo….

Dudaba el pequeño mirando al hombre frente a él, voltio su mirada hasta toparse con unos ojos escarlatas con muchas dudas en sus ojos azules, preguntándole que deriva hacer, después de todo no podía irse así no más, le debía su vida y a la de Hinata a la mujer tras suyo, ella los salvo de esa noche tormentosa en la que pensaba que iban a morir. Ella al ver las dudas en sus ojos solo sonrió un poco.

\- Hazlo Naruto, esta es una gran oportunidad no lo desaproveches.

Lo animo a que acepte, ante eso el pequeño rubio sonrió, voltio su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos negro del hombre aceptando así su propuesta, Jiraya sonrió mostrando sus dientes y felicitándolo por aceptar.

-Hinata-chan puede venir conmigo verdad.

Ante esto la sonrisa de los dos adultos decayó, el hombre vio a la pequeña niña de cabello azul oscuro agarrando la mano del rubio fuertemente, Jiraya no sabía cómo decirle a Naruto que su amiga no podía ir con ellos, miro a la señora de cabellos negro que también miraba a los pequeños con gran tristeza.

-Lo lamento Naruto pero solo tú puedes venir veras…..

El rubio no tenía que oír mas al ver la cara de los adultos se dio cuenta de la verdad.

-Entonces no iré, no me moveré si Hinata-chan no viene conmigo.

-Pero Naruto esta es una gran oportunidad tú….

-He dicho que no.

Hinata miro con asombro a su mejor amigo, rechazando una gran oferta solo por ella, le alegraba saber que él no la dejara por nada en el mundo, pero también se entristeció al saber que era la causante de que su amigo pierda esta gran oportunidad que no se da siempre, sintió en su pequeña mano unidas temblaba, miro su rostro que a pesar de mostrarse firme vio un brillo de tristeza, con la garganta seca y los ojos picando por las lagrimas salir, agarro con sus dos manos la de su amigo llamando la atención de esta, sonrió con gran esfuerzo, dijo una simple palabra que cambiara su vidas para siempre.

-Acepta

-Hinata-chan…

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con firmeza, con esta simple mirada, Naruto vio como ella le rogaba a que acepte, fue en ese instante como si nada más existir, los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, en su propio mundo.

-Cuando sea famoso, volveré por ti Hinata-chan así que espérame es una promesa.

\- Y yo te esperare Naruto-kun

Hinata agarro con fuerza sus manos, diciéndole adiós en silencio, poco a poco dejo de ejercer presión soltando su mano, viéndolo como se alegaba de ella hasta perderse en el horizonte, una vez que no podía verlos, dejo que la lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas sabiendo muy en el fondo de su corazón que él no regresara.

 _18 años_

Nieve, ero lo que veía caer desde su posición, mucha nieve cayendo por todo Tokyo cubriéndolo de una manta blanca, vio como la poca gente corría a restaurarse en sus casa esperando la fría tormenta que se acercaba, en cambio él está bien protegido en su mansión, con su chimenea encendida hasta el tope calentando su hogar sintió como unos brazo femeninos lo abrasaban por detrás, sintiendo sus pechos desnudos, pegados a su espalda desnuda,

\- Ven a la cama conmigo Naruto- Dijo una mujer rubia acariciando su torso, definiendo sus pectorales

-Voy en camino Shion adelántate

Le respondió, sintió una última caria, voltio su mirada al ver como se perdía por los pasillo hasta su habitación, miro de nuevo por la ventada sintiéndose con nostalgia, se sentía siempre de esa forma cuando miraba la nieve, como si un hueco se abriese en su corazón, a pesar de tener todo lo que siempre soñaba aún se sentía vacío.

Despego esa dudas de su cabeza, sintiéndose como un idiota, voltio dando su espalda a la ventana yéndose a su habitación, si darse cuenta de que una figura entre las sombras lo veía.

 _Naruto-kun…_

Fue apenas un susurro sabiendo que él no lo escuchara, sentía como el frio atormentaba sus huesos, y a pesar de eso no se movió de su lugar, abrasando con fuerza un paquete, Camino con pasos lentos pero seguros hasta la reja de la entrada donde dejo su paquete bien envuelto como protegiendo su contenido. Miro por última vez la mansión despidiéndose así por siempre de su mejor amigo y aun de su gran amor.

 _Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun…adiós para siempre….._

Se despertó asustado, sudando a mares, se sentó en su cama, voltio su mirada topándose con la espalda de Shion aun dormida, apoyo su cabeza sintiéndose mareado salió de la cama se puso su pantalón, vio la hora 7:00 a.m., hoy era su cumpleaños número 19, salió del cuarto escuchando ruidos por toda la mansión, viendo a todos sus empleados corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando todo para festejar su cumpleaños, rio un poco al ver como corrían con desesperación.

Saludo a unos cuanto durante su trayecto así su cocina tenía mucha hambre, vio a su cocinero entrar por la puerta de servicio trayendo un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Parece que un fanático se despertó temprano mi señor

-Así parece Choji, déjalo por ahí luego lo veré.-Camino hasta su refrigerador buscando algo que comer.

- _Hinata…._

Apenas fue un susurro escucho bien el nombre, voltio bruscamente asía su cocinero que se iba, dejos todo lo que tenía caer al suelo, corrió hasta alcanzarlo, le quito el paquete con bruscalidad asiendo apunto que se caiga, el cocinero vio cómo su amo arrancaba con desesperación el papel, lo miro con asombro como caí de rodillas, pero lo que más lo asombro fue las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

-Señor…

Escucho por la lejanía como lo llamaban, sentía como todo su cuerpo le pesaba, sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cayente al suelo, pero a pesar de todo nunca dejo de ver la foto que tena entre sus manos, una foto donde dos pequeños estaban abrasaron sonriendo a la cámara, un pequeño rubio de ojos azules abrasando con cariño y posesión a una pequeña de cabellos negro azul, con ojos perlados, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida.

Fue como se retrocedía al pasado, donde escuchaba su voz infantil.

 _Cuando sea famoso, volveré por ti Hinata-chan, así que espérame es una promesa_.

Y la voz de la pequeña que lo acompañaba.

 _Y yo te esperare Naruto-kun._

Abraso con fuerza la foto dejando así todo el dolor que sentía, botando toda su rabio con un grito, todo su odio así sí mismo.

 _Hinata….Hinata,_ Pensó con dolor abrasando fuertemente la foto, asustando a todo los presentes que lo veían, en el suelo como un hombre destrozado.

Hasta que vio una carta en el suelo, lo cogía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 _Naruto-kun si está leyendo esta carta eso significa que por fin unos de mis regalos te llego, estoy tan contenta, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, pero no quiero aburrirte de mi vida, pero lo único que quiero decirte es, estoy orgullosa de ver en el gran hombre en el que te convertiste, saber que mi decían de dejarte ir fue la correcta, pero también estoy muy tristes al saber que me estoy alegando cada día más de ti, pero sobretodo ver lo feliz que eres ase que mi dolor sea más llevadero._

 _Naruto esto me es doloroso de a ser pero tengo que despedirme de ti, renunciar para siempre a ti, sé que de esta forma no es la correcta pero no tengo otra forma de llegar así ti, adiós…para siempre, ya que esta va ser mi última carta…pero antes que nada tengo una sola cosa más que decirte, Te amo…siempre te amare Naruto, tú fuiste mi héroe, tú me salvaste de morir y estoy agradecida, ya que gracias a eso fui capaz de haberte conocido. No me arrepiento de la decisión que tome al dejarte ir, es lo único que quería decirte, no sé qué más escribir así que adiós Naruto._

 _Con amor_

 _Hinata…._

Correo como si su vida dependerá de ello, _No…no…_ no quería crear en las palabras de esa carta no quería, era su culpa por haber olvidado su promesa _Perdoma…perdóname…..Hinata…_ Esquivando todo a su paso hasta llegar al pequeño parque donde comenzó todo, buscando con desesperación hasta toparse con un edificio algo viejo y dañado, corrió hasta la puerto tocando con bruscalidad, hasta que se abrió mostrando delante suyo a la mujer que lo crio siendo un niño.

-Naruto….-Asombra de verlo delante de su puerta, pero más al ver lo desarreglado que estaba y los ojos rojos con sus mejilla sucias por sus lágrimas- Viniste….

-Donde está, Kurenai, donde esta Hinata- pidió con desesperación mirándola, rogándole que le dijera.

-Naruto yo….-No sabía que decir al rubio frente a ella, en cambio lo dejo pasar-Sígueme

Lo guio por los pasillos que recorrió en su niñez asta llegar a un cuarto que el bien conocía, abrió la puerta con lentitud.

Ahí prostrada en una cama, yace su mejor amiga, la mujer que lo animo a seguir, la mujer que el únicamente amo. Sentía como sus ojos le pican, como su corazón latía fuertemente, corrió hasta llegar a ella, la miro figando en los grande cambio que tenía, ya no era la niña que el recordaba, no ahora era una mujer, una mujer hermosa.

-Hinata….

La llamo pero ella ni caso le así, la llamo de nuevo pero ella no respondía, yace ahí sentada mirando la nada, sin mover un musculo, el alarmado voltio su mirada a la mujer peli negra buscando repuestas.

-No sabemos qué es lo que tiene, los doctores tampoco saben, hay días que se queda así como una muñeca quieta sin moverse, y otro en el que regresa a ser la misma. Los doctores temen que su vida dure poco ya que su corazón…

-No….ella se pondrá bien, llamare a una amiga mía ella es una doctora excelente.

-Naruto…..ella no….

No quería escuchar, no, no aceptara ese destino si tenía que pelear con el mismo ángel de la muerte por ella lo ara, no iba a perderla de nuevo, contratara a los mejores doctores, tendrá los mejores cuidados, el personalmente la iba a cuidar hasta que se mejore.

-Yo te cuidare Hinata, vendrá conmigo a casa, sabes es una gran mansión, tiene una gran chimenea estará bien caliente, hare que hagan tu comida favorita todo los días, también tengo un enorme jardín ahí…..

Kurenai no sabía que hacer al ver esta escena, si sentir lastima por Naruto, o alegría por Hinata, se le destrozaba el corazón al ver tal imagen, el acariciándole el cabella, masajeando sus manos, abrazándola, dándole pequeños besos, tratándola con delicadeza como si temiera que por un pequeño error ella se rompiese, haciendo planes para un futuro incierto, un futuro sin un final feliz…..


End file.
